What's Happening?
Dear whoever's reading this, '' ''If you've found this letter, I'm most likely dead by now. '' ''I've looked everywhere, I can't find them. '' ''I've decided I'm just going to end it all tonight. '' ''Tell Jenny I love her. '' ''- Michael April 20, 2012 I woke up today and my roommate Kevin, wasn't here, I figured he had just left to eat out, or something like that, it wouldn't be unheard of. So anyway, I went downstairs to make myself some cereal, and I saw Kevin's car sitting in the drive way. This was unlike him, he just got his drivers license last month, so now, he never leaves unless he's driving somewhere. So I decided to call him up on his cell phone. Voice mail. This was unlike Kevin. But I shrugged it off, and went back in to get cereal. We were all out of Toast-O's, and Kevin throws a fit if I even dare to touch his "treasured" Nibbles. So I drove up to the local grocery store. But, on the way there, I noticed some strange stuff. First off, no traffic, at first I rejoiced at this event, the streets are usually jammed by that time of day. Then it got real weird; I went into the store, and it was empty. No one in the parking lot either. I went around back of the store to check if there was any staff around where they keep storage of surplus items. No one. That's when I realized I was alone. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ May 3, 2012 I've been scavenging any local store, luckily there is still food to survive on. I used to think that being the only person in the world would be kick ass. Never having to listen to anyone, getting whatever you want for free, free laptops, free games, hell you could even see movies for free, a perfect life! I was wrong, it's not. It's lonely. I guess I should try to reach out to see if anyone else is alive. Why the hell was I chosen to live, why couldn't I have just disappeared like everyone else I know and love. '' May 14, 2012 I been on every major website I can think of, posting topics asking if there's anyone else alive, hopefully I'll get some responses. Meanwhile, I've started exploring stores and such. I taught myself how to use a cash register, and how to unlock snack machines with a lock picking set I found in a pawn shop a couple days ago. I have to maintain hope that there's still someone else out there. ''Why am I left alive, why make me suffer like this, why couldn't God have just killed me like all the rest. ''﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ May 24, 2012 I will attach a photo I took of the subway near by, as evidence that this really happened, should any survivors find this journal. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ June 2, 2012 I think I'm starting to go crazy, every where I look, I see someone, but only for a brief second. I hear people everywhere. I see things. I hear ''him. He ''tells me what I must do to survive. ﻿ ﻿ July 4, 2012 At first I thought he was bad, but I was wrong! He's great! He helps me. Tells me what to do. He guides me. ﻿ ﻿ October 13, 2012 ﻿ I don't like him anymore, he wants me to kill, but I don't want to kill. He's locked me in my house. I'm going to attempt to escape. October 16, 2012 ﻿ I've gathered supplies from around my house, and I'm going to try to escape this confined space. I plan to kill him, I must kill him, it's the only way I can live. November 3, 2012 I've finally escaped, and I'm on the run. I can't let him catch me. I CAN'T LET HIM CATCH ME. If he finds me, I'll have to kill him. I'll have to kill him or he'll kill me. December 31, 2012 He knows where I am, it's only a matter of time before he kills me, if anyone finds this, please, save yourself. Save yourself from him. January 1, 2013 He's here. I have to kill him. I have to kill him. I have to kill him. I have to kill him. I have to kill him. I have to kill him or he'll kill me. January 4, 2013 I couldn't kill him, but I won't let him kill me. I'm going to kill myself, I have to or he'll kill me. Tonight, at exactly 23:59, I am going to chew a cyanide capsule. I have written a note and am going to lay down next to it just before 23:58, gather my thoughts, and do it. He can't stop me. ''Not this time. Category:Disappearances